


little talk

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Season 09 warning (don't read the following if you're not up-to-date and don't want spoilers)</p><p>Dean and Cas in the Impala, talking about how long it will take until Sammy's free from Ezekiel and Cas can come back home. </p><p>-Second part will be rated mature :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talk

"Like I said", Dean started again, not able to face his friend:"Once Sammy is fine you can come back. I mean it"

"Okay" - the sound of the Impala’s door opening made Dean finally turn, watching Castiel’s back as he leaned forward to get out.

"Cas, wait"

The hunter managed to get a grip on Cas’ sleeve and pulled, forcing the fallen angel back into the seat. For a second none of them spoke, like they were both trying to figure out what to say. It was Dean who finally broke the silence:”damn it, don’t cry”

Cas looked confused, then his hands reached for his face:”I’m not-” he wiped away some of the tears, eyebrows narrowed:”I don’t understand. I mean, I know what you are saying, I understand that, but not-“

"I’m sorry", Dean said, mouth dry. The hunter placed a hand on his friends, squeezing the other mans fingers:"I really am"

Cas nodded. He didn’t understand why he was overreacting like that. He just had to wait a bit longer and then he could be with the Winchesters again. There was no need to make a scene like that.

The fallen angel took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, just to see Dean’s face inches from his and suddenly lips, soft and warm, pressing against his mouth.

Cas’ heart made a jump.

It was over as quickly as it started. Dean retreated, face red and eyes wide open like he was the one in shock. He lightly shook his head, facing first the floor, then looking out of the window, while his face made that thing where it went through all possible expressions.

"Cas, that.." Dean tried to explain himself but Cas had already grabbed his face, pulling him close again. He kissed him. Really kissed him, and pushed the hunter back, pressing him into the seats. Dean’s fingers pinched into the former angels back, but loosed again.

"Cas, wait, stop" Dean breathed between the kisses:"s..stop".

It took another second before Cas managed to obey, but he did. He got up, gasping for air:”Dean”

Dean swallowed nervous, when Cas accidentally leaned on his crotch in his attempt to get back to his seat.

This was weird, Dean noted in his head. Weird but pleasant…Oh, screw it.

The hunter reacted quick, he clenched Cas’ collar and hauled him back:”I reconsidered, don’t stop”


End file.
